bubbleguppiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bubble Guppies Wiki
|} Added by Guppynonny1 Chosen by DeemaIsBestGuppy NOTE: Photo of the Week is chosen every Sunday by an Admin. If you have and requests, please report to Wiki Nonny. |} Would you rather be Goby or Deema? Goby Deema Which Season 3 episode are you looking forward to? The one about bullfrogs The one about superheroes The one about pumpkin patch pirates The one about dolphins The Bubble Kitty one The one about Mr. Claws The fruit camp one ALL OF THEM! None of them Wait...WHAT?! Which is Your Favourite Season? Season One Season Two Season Three I Love All of Them! What do you think of Season 3 so far? EVERYTHING IS AWESOME! I like it It's ok I guess... It's just not the same! Who is your favorite Bubble Guppy? Molly Gil Deema Goby Oona Nonny I can't decide! |} N/A |} Bubble Guppies Wiki is a website dedicated to providing information on the award-winning Nickelodeon preschool show, Bubble Guppies. Take a look around! The beach.png|Bubble Guppies|link=Bubble Guppies|linktext=Learn about the show! X Marks The Spot.mkv snapshot 06.02 -2013.02.24 11.14.54-.jpg|Characters|link=category:Characters|linktext=Learn about the Characters! Sir Nonny The Nice.mkv snapshot 14.49 -2013.03.27 19.50.26-.jpg|Episodes|link=List Of Episodes|linktext=Learn about the episodes! Captura de pantalla (295).png|Songs|link=Songs|linktext=Learn about the songs! =The Show:= The show is currenty on an airing hiatus and won't have any premires until the Fall. Find out more information here! The summer is the perfect time to catch up on your favorite shows! Check out the airings at the bottom of the page to find out which episodes will be on TV this week! Nick Jr's video section has a few episodes and a lot of clips! Check 'em out! You can also buy all of the previously aired epsiodes on iTunes, Amazon and Google Play! (See what else is in store for Season 3) Nickelodeon Upfront o-fish-ally confirmed that new episodes will also be aired in 2015! Discuss with us here! Future guest stars have been announced! Find out who they are by clicking here! ---- =The Wiki:= We are currently in the process of doing a Wiki Clean-Up! Be on the look out for some fun new things! The "Merchandise" section is up and running! See what we have so far and feel free to help out! ---- =Merchandise:= The next Bubble Guppies DVD, "Get Ready For School!" will be released July 29th. Find out more about this DVD by clicking here! (Find out what other Guppies merchandise will be released later this year and early 2015) |} Bubble Guppies won both of the awards they were nominated for in the 2014 Daytime Emmy Awards! Find out more information and discuss with us here! |} In order to join this Wiki you must obey the rules listed here. If you see any user doing something wrong please tell DeemaIsBestGuppy or Wiki Nonny, they will be able to help. Click on the wordmark below to go to the Wiki. If you want your wiki to appear here, contact your local admin on that wiki. ---- Disclaimer: This is a fan-made website. The Bubble Guppies property belongs to its show creators, Jonny Belt, Robert Scull and Nickelodeon. We do not claim to be associated with them. This wiki was made for fun. Copyright infringement is not intended. If your personal work is featured somewhere on our site and you do not want it to be, please contact an admin for it to be removed. |}